With the advent of highly virtualized workloads and the drive toward cloud deployments, it is necessary to have a network infrastructure that supports a highly scalable elastic model to ensure that resources (e.g., storage, network, and computing) are efficiently utilized and can be provisioned on-demand, based on tenant/client needs. Virtualization allows virtual machine mobility, enabling stateful migration of a virtual machine from one physical server to another, and is an integral paradigm of dynamic on-demand provisioning of resources.